1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motor and a disk driver having the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In step with the trends towards smaller size in current electronic devices, the size of storage memory has been increasingly accelerated. Therefore, a disk driver, such as an optical disk, an ODD slim and a half height driving set, of a large memory storage device is now facing a new demand for smaller size and faster motor speed.
As the disk driver rotates faster, the friction with the air around the disk driver (air friction or air resistance) causes a problem. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a disk driver in accordance with the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, when the disk driver rotates a disk mounted on its surface at high speed, the friction between the disk and the air surrounding the disk influences an airflow, making the airflow unstable.
While the disk is affected by the airflow, the disk vibrates up and down, causing a problem of reliability and performance when reading and writing data from and to the disk. Moreover, the unstable motion of the disk may cause the disk driver to consume more electric power for driving the disk.
Furthermore, a spindle motor constituting the disk driver may produce a large amount of heat from a stator due to its rotating motion during the operation. The produced heat influences the airflow around the disk and may worsen the problems described above. Moreover, the heat inside the spindle motor may reduce the efficiency of the spindle motor, causing a problem of increasing the consumption of electric power.